Daisuke, Pick a Different Sport
by mileouttahell
Summary: Semi-sequel to Harmonica Lessons. When Daisuke decides to try a new sport in soccer's off season, poor Takeru's in for it! (yaoi alert)


Title: Daisuke, Pick a Different Sport!

Author: Lucia ([miathewarrior@hotmail.com][1])

Rating: R

Warnings: heavy imagery, other fun stuff. ^_^

Random notes: semi-sequel to Harmonica Lessons, so if you liked that one, read on. If you thought it was "eeeew gross" then don't. ^_^

Pairing: Semi-Takesuke

Daisuke and I were shopping. Yeah, I know it's a little odd. Bear with me. He, being the athletic and exuberant person he is,

got really bored in the off season of soccer and decided to try a new sport.

So that's why I as at at the mall's food court as Daisuke checked over his list.

"OK, new swimsuits...got 'em. Goggles and a cap- got 'em. A new towel- need it. Special swimmers' shampoo and

conditioner- got it. Oh, and I need stuff for drag."

I spit the lemonade I was drinking all over his face. "You need _what_?" I squeaked.

He blinked at me, wiping his face with his napkin. "Geez, Takeru, not like that!" He paused, seeming to think. "OK, you know

how if you wore a giant t-shirt in the water, it would be a lot harder to swim?" I nodded sheepishly. "Well, you'd have to work

harder to go anywhere. That's the basic idea behind drag."

"Oh." I replied, embarrassed. "So I'm guessing a giant t-shirt would be overkill."

"Yeah," he agreed. "We only do that once in awhile. This is for all the time."

"So...what are you going to wear?" I asked.

He looked down and muttered something. I wasn't sure, what with his darker complexion, but it looked like he was blushing.

"Nani, Daisuke?"

"Promise you won't laugh, OK?" I nodded. "Pantyhose."

This time I choked on the lemonade.

"Takeru!" he scolded.

"Gomen," I said between coughs. "You just suprised me."

"..."

"Crap!" Daisuke yelled as he ran his pantyhose. Again.

Jun, who was there with a camera (probably for blackmail purposes), decided to help. "No, Daisuke! Bunch up the legs, like

this!" she said, demonstrating. "Otherwise you'll make the runs bigger."

Daisuke, getting increasingly redder, finally yelled, "Stappit, Jun, I can do it myself!" He stomped off and jumped into the water

to start the warmup. Damn, he looked good in those...I wonder if I could get Jun to blackmail him into dressing in full drag for

Halloween...goodness knows she probably has enough dirt on him.

*I shouldn't have said yes, I shouldn't have said yes...* I repeated over and over in my mind. *Next time Daisuke invites you

and Hikari to watch swim practice, you say NO. No, got it?*

"Guys, your butterfly kick is terrible!" the coach bellowed. "Daisuke, Rei, Danny, get your _butts_ into the _air_, do you hear

me?" I could feel myself flushing as I tried very hard to look away from Daisuke's...backside.

"Takeru, are you OK?" Hikari asked. "You look a little flushed."

"Fine," I muttered.

"OK..." she said doubtfully.

"I'm gonna go get a drink," I said, heading for the locker room. There, I stuck my head full in the sink, letting cold water run

over my head and trying to calm my hormones.

Hikari gave he a strange look when I came out, probably because my hair was still wet. "Takeru, are you sure you're OK?" she

asked.

"Peachy," I said, muttering, "Or I would be if my hormones would stop taking over."

"Nani?"

"Nothing."

Unfortunately, as Hikari became quiet, he could hear what the coach was saying again. "All right, look. On butterfly, a lot of

your forward thrust is provided by your hips. _Don't_ kick from your knees. Your hips need to go up and down..."

*Shit!* I thought, as the mental picture took over. "'K-kari," I said, pinching my nose. "Got a kleenex?"

"Sure," she said handing it to me. "Have to sneeze?"

I shook my head wordlessly, stuffing the kleenex under my nose as it began dripping blood like a leaky faucet.

"Nosebleed," I muttered, hoping she was innocent enough not to put two and two together.

Well, let me tell you something. It's always the ones you least expect. "Takeru," she said, giggling. "You don't... (gasp) have a

crush on (choke) Daisuke, do you?"

I looked down, blushing and muttering.

"Oh my god, you do!" Hikari said, laughing harder.

"Shut up," I muttered, wishing my nose would stop bleeding.

She ignored me. "That's so cuuuute!"

I glared at her. "You would think so."

She started babbling something about weddings and who would wear the dress. I just put my head in my hands and sighed. It

was going to be a looooong day. 

   [1]: mailto:miathewarrior@hotmail.com



End file.
